Along with the development of science and technology, a user owns more and more personal equipment, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player and a Moving Picture Experts Group 4 (MP4) player, and most of the equipment has a short-distance communication capability, so that the user can connect these pieces of equipment together to form a PN. Chinese patent 201010207449.7 discloses a PN management method and system, which mainly discloses PN management modes of establishing a PN, releasing the PN, adding PN equipment into the PN, enabling the PN equipment to leave the PN and the like. However, excessive PN equipment increases difficulty in management over the PN, and some PN equipment does not have an effective User Interface (UI) function, which further increases the difficulty in the management by the user over the PN. Therefore, when a large amount of PN equipment exists, it is necessary to set one piece of PN equipment as a manager for managing other equipment in the PN to enable the user to conveniently, rapidly and effectively manage the PN.